Like What You See?
by eternalnight8806
Summary: PWP. Modern AU. Lemon/Smut. Originally posted on tumblr from a smut prompt from my dearest Keichanz.


InuYasha slammed the door to his and Kagome's shared apartment closed behind him. Today had been a particularly bad day for him. It had all started with his car not starting that morning. Kagome had already left for work which left him to literally run to his construction site, something he usually wouldn't mind doing if he wasn't already running late. When he arrived, his boss, that damn mangy wolf bastard Koga, had made it a point to let everyone within earshot know he was late. Somehow, InuYasha had managed to hold in his temper and not deck the cocky asshole right in his smug mouth.

Not even an hour had passed before something else has gone wrong. InuYasha had been running the giant crane machine, picking up huge stacks of beams to lift up to the floor of the building they were working on, when suddenly smoke had billowed out from the engine of said crane and it stalled out, currently holding a bundle of heavy beams high above in a very precarious position. It had taken all the way until lunch for them to get the damn thing fixed and back to work.

Lunch wasn't any better. In his rush, InuYasha had forgotten to bring his lunch that his wife had so lovingly prepped for him the night before. So, he had been forced to scrounge in his pockets for whatever cash he happened to have on him to grab a nasty and overly spicy food truck burrito. His stomach was thoroughly unsatisfied with this, turning his mood even more sour with each passing moment.

Things had not improved as the day wore on. It seemed no matter where he turned something else was a disaster. People were moving at a snail's pace, shipments of things were late or missing, and Koga would not stop riding his fucking ass about how behind they were for the day. Needless to say, InuYasha was positively fuming when he slammed that door. Inwardly, he applauded himself for not tearing the damn thing off its' hinges.

Holding his nose to the air, InuYasha sniffed and found to his disappointment that Kagome was not home, but she had been. Sighing, he stepped past the kitchen and into the shared living/dining space. There, on their small dining room table, was a plate with aluminum foil covering it and a piece of paper on top. He lifted up the paper and read the prettily scrawled note his love had left him.

 _I noticed you forgot your lunch today. I made you some ramen with fish and vegetables. Eat and take a shower. I had a few errands I had to run. I should be back by the time you're out of the shower._

 _Love you!_

 _Kagome_

InuYasha couldn't help the small smirk that touched his lips. The damn wench always had a sixth sense about his moods, even when she wasn't around him, and she knew just how to make him feel better. Tearing off the foil from the plate, he inhaled the still warm food, making his stomach do happy little flips. Sitting down, he dug in with great vigor, finishing the plate in just a few minutes. Standing, he stretched out his sore muscles and took the plate to the sink, determined to clean it later.

He made his way down the hallway towards their bedroom, tearing off his plain red tshirt and tossing it in the hamper at the foot of their bed. His jeans and boxers came sliding down next and met the same fate. Grabbing a couple towels from the closet, he stalked to the bathroom to indulge in that shower Kagome had said he should have.

Halfway through scrubbing his waist long white locks, his ears picked up the sound of the front door opening and closing. Smiling to himself, InuYasha scrubbed faster, wanting to see the love of his life sooner rather than later. He made quick work of rinsing out his hair and shut off the water. He took a couple minutes to squeeze the excess water from his hair before he stepped out and wrapped one of the towels around his lean waist. The other he brought up to start scrubbing at his head as he stepped out of the bathroom towards the bedroom.

His hair was covering most of his face as he entered the room, still drying his hair. "Thanks for the dinner, babe," he muttered under the towel.

"You're welcome, honey," came her sweet voice from the direction of the bed.

'Strange,' he thought, 'what's she doing in bed already? ' He lifted the towel from his head and tossed it in the hamper. "You would not believe the fucking day I've had," he started as he attempted to brush his hair from his face with his clawed fingers. "I swear that fucker Koga is gonna learn how far he can push m-" His sentence was cut short and the breath hitched in his throat as he finally looked up and saw his wife for the first time.

There, on their bed, she lay. Semi propped up by the multitude of pillows she always insisted on having on the damn thing. Her legs were parted ever so slightly, teasing him. He gulped as he took in the image of his very sexy wife in the new emerald green babydoll camisole she wore. Her breasts were almost completely visible through the mesh material, he could just make out the outline of her areolas. Her midrife was bare to him, the sides of the cami having fallen to the side. Her hair, her gorgeous, long, black, wavy hair, hung loosely around her shoulders.

InuYasha stood and gaped, literally mouth open, at the vision before him as she moved to her hands and knees and crawled, yes, fucking crawled towards him. She pushed herself up onto her knees and pressed her hands flat against his chest as she looked up into his eyes. "Like what you see, InuYasha?" She asked, voice so soft and husky, and fucking sexy as hell to him.

Growling, InuYasha reached down, grabbed her ass and scooped her up against him, wrapping her legs tightly around him. His mouth came down on hers in a harsh kiss, tongue demanding entrance that she happily gave him. He kissed her like that until he was forced to let them both breathe and pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"Fucking wench," he whispered against her lips, "I always like what I see. But if you're asking if I like the outfit, I might just have to show you the answer." With that, he captured her lips once again as he moved to sit on the bed. The towel around his waist fell to the floor with the movement, utterly forgotten.

Kagome's legs were still wrapped around his waist as he fairly plopped down on the bed. She moaned into his mouth as they both felt a very hard part of him graze against her entrance. Smiling, InuYasha reached between them and slipped two fingers between her lips. He was rewarded with a shudder and slight buck of her hips towards him. He lightly squeezed the tiny bundle of nerves with his fingers. She screamed into his mouth as he felt her almost instantly become wetter for him.

He tore his lips from hers to attach them to her neck. One of his favorite things about sex with Kagome were the fucking sounds the wench could make and he wanted to hear them all. Without further preamble, he slid the two fingers as deep inside her as they would go, biting down on the spot between her neck and shoulder at the same time. The scream that tore through the room he was fairly certain could be heard throughout the buidling, but he couldn't have cared less at that moment. He'd invite anyone who wanted to complain to watch as he made his wife make more of those sounds just so they could be jealous.

InuYasha curled his fingers upwards and began a fast rhythm, pumping her for all she was worth. He didn't have to work too hard at it, she was literally dripping all over his fingers and his lap. He felt her hands grip his shoulders as tightly as her nimble fingers could muster. His ears twitched as they picked up her rapidly increasing heart rate and breathing. Her walls clenched around his fingers, trying to pull him even deeper. He wiggled them as he continued to immerse himself deep inside of her.

His tongue lapped at her neck and shoulder, his free hand kneading her back, coaxing her body to give him what he wanted. Finally, he felt her start to contract and relax around him, signaling how close she was to the climax he so desperately wanted to give her. He leaned back to look at her face. Her eyes were closed tight, cheeks flushed a deep red all the way down her neck to her chest. She started to bite her lower lip, something he could not allow because it meant she was trying to hold back her screams.

"Oh no you don't, wench," he said, voice low and growling, "You're gonna scream for me. Nice and loud." With those words, he slid a third finger inside her and quickened his pace even more, mustering speeds only capable of one such as himself. Her mouth parted as she gasped, throwing her head back and just enjoying the ride. Smirking, InuYasha leaned down and flicked his tongue over her right nipple through the material of the babydoll. He pressed his thumb against her clit and flicked out his tongue again.

This was the final straw. She screamed. She screamed so loud he had to pin his ears to the top of his head. He smiled against her breast. "That's a good girl," he said as he pulled the nipple completely into his mouth. His fingers felt her give him a final tight squeeze as she drenched them from her explosive orgasm. Without giving her time to come down from her euphoria, he stood whipped her around, putting her knees on the bed and pulling her ass up against his very erect shaft. She whimpered as she felt him rub himself against her entrance.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck before he whispered, "Good girls get rewarded," and with that he thrust his hips quick and fast, spreading her wide with his girth. He held himself there for a moment as he whispered one final thing into her ear, "I want you to keep screaming, baby. If you stop, I stop. Understand?"

She nodded once. He pulled himself as far as he could without fully exiting and tweeked her left nipple between his claws. "I can't hear you."

Kagome cried out, "Yes! Yes!"

InuYasha grinned as he leaned back and latched his hands around her waist, pulling her back into him hard and fast. Her hands gripped the sheets in front of her as he spread her open once again. His thrusts started off quick and deep. He could feel himself hitting her wall with every single push. Her throaty screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room. True to his word, he was going to reward her with another powerful climax like he knew only he could provide her.

Kagome's screams only grew louder and his hips only ground her deeper with each sound she made. His dick literally quivered within her every time she cried out for him. The sounds of flesh hiting flesh reverberated off of the walls. Her wetness rained down her thighs. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer like this, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "As loud as you can, baby."

"I-I-Inu...Yasha!" She screamed towards the ceiling as she leaned herself back against him and started riding him too. He latched a hand around her breast and clutched it tightly in his hand, kneading the flesh roughly. His other hand came around and spread her open from the front, allowing his fingers to rub her clit. The screech she gave at that made him quicken his pace of both his hips and his hands. Her hands came around and latched themselves into his hair, desperately trying to hold herself up against him.

Once again, he could feel the tell tale clench of her around him. He pinched her clit as he gave one final, hard, deep thrust inside her, indeed pulling from her one of the loudest screams she had ever made for him. A sense of overwhelming make pride enveloped him. But he wasn't done with her yet. One of the advantages of being a half demon was his great stamina, allowing him to literally fuck her all night if he wanted without orgasming himself until the very end.

Slowly, he pulled himself from her, prying a soft whimper of protest from her lips. Kissing along the back of her neck, he whispered to her, "Don't worry baby. I'll give it back." Gently, he lifted her up and turned her around so she was facing him. He wrapped his hands in her hair and drew her in for a deep, long kiss.

He continued kissing her as he lay her back against their pillows, drawing one of her legs up around his waist and pulling her hips up to meet his own. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, falling down and creating a shroud around their faces. Thrusting his hips with one quick motion, he was back inside of her, pulling a cry from the woman beneath him.

He slid inside of her with great ease. The feel of her surrounding him always felt so right. Like coming home. She brought her other leg up and locked her ankles behind his waist, pulling him deeper inside her. This time, it was InuYasha who had to stifle a scream. His normally easily held resolve was quickly fading tonight. He knew he wouldn' last much longer under these conditions. So, determined to make his woman cum one final time before he did, he leaned back and positioned himself so he would hit that spot inside of her that he knew would almost instantly bring her.

His first thrust forced her eyes to roll back into her head and her torso to rise from the bed. Her lips parted for the gasp she let out at the sensation. His eyes traveled down towards her ample breasts, bouncing lightly with every movement of his hips. Her nipples were so erect they almost appeared to be tearing through the thin fabric of the cami. The sight pulled a whimper from him.

The familiar tightening of his lower body forced him to quicken his pace, hitting that special place inside her harder and faster. He would bring his wife again, of that he was absolutely steadfast. Bringing one hand up to cup the side of her face, InuYasha said, "Look at me, Kagome."

Blinking her eyes open, Kagome drew her gaze to the gorgeous man above her. Chocolate brown eyes met amber and suddenly her world exploded. Her whole body convulsed, twitching violently beneath him as she felt herself climb up towards ecstasy.

InuYasha's own body also clenched suddenly when their eyes met. Something inside him snapped in that moment, forcing his own climax from him violently. He rocked himself inside of her, riding out both of their highs, until he felt her body's shaking start to subside. Slowly, he withdrew himself from her, leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, wench."

Smiling up at the love of her life, Kagome responded, "I love you too, dog-boy."


End file.
